Pest elimination and reduction services use certain methods to keep track of pests and determine the extent of pest infestations. Such services often require pest concentrations to be monitored, tracked, and reported for each location serviced. Additionally, customers are increasingly demanding transparency of data on pest activities and better visualization and sharing of data. Currently, this requires individual service providers to manually count pests caught on glueboards and other insect trapping devices. This can be a time-intensive process and one that is subject to human error.
To better count and track pest catches on insect trapping devices, mobile devices and applications may be used to both automate time-intensive pest counting and automate the tracking process. It is difficult for computers to automatically determine pest type and quantity. The current invention establishes a solution to count type and amount of pests using glue boards, as well as to track and share information on pest count and size.